judge_dreddfandomcom-20200215-history
America Beeny
America Beeny, despite being the daughter of a pro-democracy terrorist, is a rising star in Mega-City One's Justice Department, and is seen as Judge Dredd's protégé. Personality Judge Beeny has inherited the courage of her mother and the compassion of her father, combining them with a sharp analytical mind honed by years of training at the Academy of Law. History America Beeny was conceived when her father, Bennett Beeny, impregnated the brain-dead body of her mother, America Jara, who had been shot in the head by a team led by Judge Dredd because she had tried to blow up the Statue of Liberty. After his daughter's conception, Bennett had his brain transferred into America's body and gave birth to America Beeny nine months later. Although this start in life may strike some as unpropitious, America's was a happy childhood. She was a cheerful, playful and much-loved girl who was devoted to her father and spent her days scampering through the lawns of his estate, playing with her pet rad-lizard. It helped that Bennett had made a lot of money from singing banal pop songs, so America wanted for nothing. Among her entourage was a robo-butler called Robert, who was as fond of her as the rest of the household. While she was still young enough to be easily portable, America was kidnapped by Total War, the pro-democracy terrorists with whom her mother had been affiliated, because they wanted to blackmail her female-bodied father in carrying out a suicide bombing. After America had been rescued by the Judges, Bennett decided that the only place where she would be safe from further attempts on her freedom was in the Academy of Law. He had her enrolled as a cadet Judge, and shortly afterwards underwent voluntary euthanasia because he had been terminally ill. America grew up into a first-class Judge, who was described by her tutor as "good natured, cheerful and extremely popular with her fellow cadets." As part of her training she teamed up with Dredd to investigate the circumstances surrounding her mother's death, which enabled her to make her peace with those events. During the investigation Robert, her old robo-butler, died (or 'was damaged beyond hope of reactivation'). From now on, the Law would be America's family. The highest honour America has ever received is a completely unofficial one: Dredd trusts her. Tough, strong-willed and yet able to see the citizens she polices as actual people, she may well be the future of law enforcement in Mega-City One... if she survives long enough. Trivia *In one of her stories, Judge Beeny was opposed by bureaucratic, petty-minded Judges named Kamran, Klegg and Brawn, after the British politicians David Cameron, Nick Clegg and Gordon Brown. *Beeny and Dredd once worked together to clean up the gang-ridden Gramercy Heights. It went very well, and the fact that the newly gang-free block was blown up just after they left by a deranged resident who had been building a home-made bomb was definitely not their fault. Gallery America Beeny 2.jpg|''By Colin MacNeil and Alan Craddock'' America Beeny.jpg|''By Colin MacNeil'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Judges Category:Council of Five